


After..

by orphan_account



Category: After Series - Anna Todd, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Arguing, Character Growth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Smut, Toxic Relationship, later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story will be like After (the book) but hosieJosie Saltzman has always had the normal life, mom, perfect girlfriend, but shes going to college and that's when things start to change when she meets Hope.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	After..

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how yall feel about this, and please read everything in the beginning it'll make things clearer for yall, again im doing this as a side piece for when I cant think, so I'll be doing it from the book, I hope that's okay with yall.

**MAKE SURE TO READ THIS :**

So before this story gets started I feel like you do need to understand somethings.

Firstly, I've read every single After book by Anna Todd so I do know exactly what I'm doing. I purposely picked every character so if that seems off to you, its perfect for the story, because when I was thinking about this there was so many holes, and I know every thing that happens so I had to well change the characters I was thinking.

Secondly, Josie and Lizzie will not be sisters in this, I dont even know when Lizzie will appear wait yes I do, but I have a reason for making it like that, trust me.

Thirdly, Jackson will be Hope dad, and Hayley is still her mom of course, but I have it like that for a reason too.

Fourth, Mg mom will be Bonnie, because I dont like his mom, and yeah.

Fifth, for obvious reasons Hope will be Hardin.. and well have a.. you know.. penis and a slight accent I mean both her original parents have it so why not her, and lets pretend shes taller than Josie hehe

Sixth, Josie will be Tessa, and her girlfriend will be Jade, not Penelope she has another role.

Seventh, Landon (Tessa best friend), will be Mg 

Eighth, Zed will be Penelope

Ninth, Steph will be Maya, I have a reason to make Steph, Maya and not Lizzie just trust me

Tenth, this is just something I will do when I have no idea what to do with my current aus, so I'll basically will be copy and paste from the book cause this is just something for yall to read, and me not to think too much about, except for the parts I HAD to change, the book is obviously long, and I think yall would like it if it was hosie yk, the chapters are short and sometimes long in the book, so I'll put multiple chapters in one thing. 

You're basically reading the real after book but like hosie.

One last thing, if yall want me to make them supernatural let me know too cause it'll be easy to write in.

IF **YOU DONT OR YOU DO LIKE THIS LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS, I JUST WANT YALL TO ENJOY THIS, THIS IS FOR YOU THE READERS NOT ME AS A WRITER. FEEL FREE TO VOICE YOUR OPINION PLEASE.**

Also this is in Josie pov for now.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE** _

College had always seemed so crucial, such an essential part of what measures a person's worth and determines their future. We live in a time where people ask which school you went to before your last name. From an early age I was taught, trained really to prepare for my education. It had become this necessity that required an overwhelming amount of preparation and borderline obsession. Every class I choose, every assignment I completed since my first day of high school revolved around getting into college. And not just any college- my mother had it set in her mind that I attended, Washington Central University, the same school that she attended, but never completed.

I had no idea that there would be so much to college than academics. I had no idea that choosing which electives to take during my first semester would seem, just a few months later, feel like tribal affairs. I was naïve then, and in some ways I still am. But I couldn't have possibly known what lay ahead of me. Meeting my dorm-mate was intense and awkward from the start, and meeting her wild group if friends even more so. They were so different from anyone I had ever known and I was intimidated by their appearance, confused by their pure inattention to structure. I quickly became apart of their madness, indulging in it...

And that's when _she_ crept into my heart.

From our first encounter, Hope changed my life in ways that no amount of college prep courses or youth group lectures could have. Those movies I watches as a teen quickly became my life, and those ridiculous plot lines became my reality. Would I had done anything differently if I had known what was to come? Im not sure. I would love to give a straight answer to that, but I cant. At times I am grateful, so utterly lost in the moment of passion that my judgement is clouded and all I can see is him. Other times, I think of the pain she caused me, the deep sting of loss for who I had been, the chaos of those moments when I felt as if my world had been turned upside down, and the answer isn't as clear as it once was. 

All that I'm certain of is that my life and my heart will never be the same, not after Hope crashed into them.

_Chapter One._

My alarm is set to go off any minute. I've been awake for half the night, shifting back and forth, counting the lines between the ceiling tiles and repeating the course schedule in my head. Others may count sheep: I plan. My mind doesn't allow a break from planning, and today, the most important day in my entire eighteen years of life, is no exception. 

"Josie!", I hear my mother's voice call from downstairs. Groaning to myself, I roll out of my tiny bed. I take my time tucking the corners of my bedsheet against the headboard, because this is the last morning that this will be a part of my regular routine. After today, this bedroom is no longer my home.

"Josie!", she calls again.

"I'm up!", I yell back. The noise of the cabinets opening and slamming closed downstairs makes it known that she is feeling just as panicked as I am. My stomach is tied in a tight knot, and as I start my shower I pray that the anxiety I feel will lessen as the day goes on. All my life has been a series of tasks in preparation for this day, my first day of college.

I spent the last few years nervously anticipating this. I spent the weekends studying and preparing for this as my peers were hanging out, drinking and doing whatever else it is teenagers do to get themselves in trouble. That wasn't me. I was the girl who spent her nights studying cross-legged on the living room floor with my mother while she gossiped and watched hours of QVG to find new ways to improve her appearance.

The day my acceptance latter to Washington Central University came I couldn't be more thrilled- and my mother cried for what felt like hours. I can't deny that I was proud that all my hard work had finally paid off. I got into the only college I applied for and, because of our low income, I have enough grants to keep my student loans to a minimum. I had once, for just a moment, considered leaving Washington for college. But seeing all the color drain from my mothers face at the suggestion, and the way she paced around the living room for nearly an hour, I told her I really hadn't been serious about that.

The moment I step into the spray of shower water some of the tension leaves my strained muscles. I'm standing here, under the hot water, trying to calm my mind, but really doing the opposite, and I get so distracted that by the time I finally wash my hair and body, I barely have enough hot water to tun a razor over my legs from the knees down.

As I wrap the towel around my wet body, my mother calls my name yet again. Knowing that it's her nerves getting the best of her, I give her some leeway but take the time to blow-dry my hair. I know that she's anxious for my arrival day at college, but I have had this day planned down to the hour for months. Only one of us can be a nervous wreck, and I need to do what I can to make sure it's not me by following my plan.

My hands shake as I fumble with the zipper on my dress. I don't care for the thing, but my mother insisted that I wear it. I finally win the battle with the zipper, and pull my favorite sweater from the back of my closet door. As soon as I'm dressed, I feel slightly less nervous, until I notice a small tear on the sleeve of my sweater. I toss it back onto my bed, and slip my shoes onto my feet, knowing that my mother is growing more impatient with every second that passes.

My girlfriend, Jade, will be here soon to ride up with us.

He's a year younger than me but will turn eighteen soon. He's brilliant and has straight A's just like I did, and- I'm so excited - he's planning on joining me at WCU next year. I really wish he was coming now, especially considering that I won't know a single person at college, but I'm thankful that he's promised to visit as often as possible. I just need a decent roommate; that's the only thing I'm asking for and the only thing I can't control with my planning.

"Jos-e-tteeee!"

"Mother, I am coming down now. _Please_ do not scream my name again!", I yell as I walk down the stairs. Jade is sitting at the table across from my mother, staring down at the watch on her wrist.

"Hey, college girl.", she smiles a bright, perfectly lined smile as she stands. He pulls me into a tight hug and I close my mouth when I catch her excessive perfume. Yeah, sometimes she overdoes it a bit with that.

"Hey.", I give her an equally bright smile, trying to hide my nerves, and I pull my hair into a ponytail.

"Honey, we can wait a couple minutes while you fix your hair.",my mother says quietly.

I make my way to the mirror and nod; she's right. My hair needs to be presentable today, and of course she didn't hesitate to remind me. I should have curled it the way she liked anyhow, as a little goodbye gift.

"I'll put your bags in the car.", Jade offers, opening her palm for my mother to drop the keys into. With a quick kiss on my cheek he disappears from the room, bags in hand, and my mother follows him.

Found two of styling my hair ends with a better result than the first, and I brush a lint roller over my dress one more time.

As I go outside and walk to the car packed up with my things, the butterflies in my stomach dance around, making me slightly relieved that I have a two-hour drive to make them disappear.

I have no idea what college will be like, and, unexpectedly, the question that keeps dominating my thoughts is: _Will I make any friends?_

* * *

_Chapter two_

I wish I could say that the familiar scenery of my home state calmed me as we drove, or that a sense of adventure took hold of me with each sign that indicated we were getting closer and closer to Washington Central. But really I was mostly in a daze of planning and obsessing. I'm not even sure what Jade was really talking about, but I know he was trying to be reassuring and excited for me.

_"Here we are!"_ , my mother squeals when we drive through a stone gate and onto campus. It looks just as great in person as it did in the brochures and online, and I'm immediately impressed by the elegant stone buildings. Hundreds of people, parents hugging and kissing their children goodbye, clusters of freshman confused, fill the area. The size of the campus is intimidating, but hopefully after a few weeks I will feel at home.

My mother insists that she and Jade accompany me to freshman orientation. My mother manages to hold a smile her face the entire three hours and Jade listens intently, the same way I do.

"I would like to see your dorm room before we head out. I need to make sure everything's is up to par.", my mother says once orientation is over. Her eyes scan the old building, full of disapproval. She has a way of finding the worst if things. Jade smiles, lightening the mood, and my mother perks up.

"I just can't believe you're in college! My only daughter, a college student, living on her own. I just cant believe it."m she whines, dabbing under her eyes, though careful to not mess up her makeup. Jade follows behind us, carrying my bags as we navigate through the corridors.

"It's B22.. we are in C hall.",I tell them. Luckily, I see a large B painted on the wall. "Down here.", I instruct when my mother begins to turn the opposite way. I'm thankful that I only brought a few clothes, a blanket, and some of my favorite books along so Jade doesn't have too much to carry and I won't have too much to unpack.

"B22.", my mother huffs. Her heels are outrageously high for the amount of walking we endure. At the end of a hallway, I slide the key into the old wooden, and when it creaks open my mother lets out a loud gasp. The room is small, with two single beds and two desk. After a moment, my eyes travel to the reasons behind my mothers surprise:one side of the room is covered in music posters of bands I've never heard of, the faces on them covered in piercings and their bodies with tattoos. And then there's the girl lying across one bed, and her bright brown air with red highlights, and arms covered in tiny tattoos.

"Hey.", she says offering a smile, a smile that I find quite intriguing, much to my surprise. "I'm Maya.", she sits up on her elbows, causing her cleavage to push tight against her laced-up top, and I gently kick Jade's shoe when her eyes focus on her chest. 

"H-Hey. Im Josie.", I choke, all my manners flying out the door.

"Hey, Josie, nice to meet you. Welcome to WCU, where the dorms are tiny and the parties are huge.", she girl grins harder. Her head falls back into a fit laughter as she takes three horrified expressions in front of her. My mother's jaw is wide open, practically on the carpet, and Jade shifts uncomfortably. Maya walks over, closing the gap between us, and weals her thin arms around my body. Im frozen for a moment, surprised by her affection, but I return her kind gesture. A knock sounds at the door just as Jade drops all my bags onto the floor, and I can't help but hope that this is all some sort of joke.

"Come in!", my new roommate yells. The door opens and a boy and girl walk inside before she finishes her greeting.

"Hey, you Maya's roomie?", one of the boys ask. His jet black hair styled straight up and his arms scattered with tattoos.

"Um.. yes. My name is Josie.", I manage to say.

"I'm Jed. Don't look so nervous.", he says with a smile, reaching out to touch my shoulder. "You'll love it here.", his expression is warm and inviting despite his harsh appearance.

"I'm ready guys.", Maya says grabbing a heavy black bag from her bed. My eyes shift to the girl with auburn hair leaning against the wall. Her hair is in waves going past her shoulders. My eyes moves down to focus on her black shirt, and then her arms, which also has no tattoos that I can see of. Shes taller than me, lean but curvy in all the right places. I know that im staring at her in the most impolite, but I can't seem to look away.

I expected her to introduce herself the way that her friend did, but she stays quiet, rolling her eyes in annoyance and pulling a cell phone from the pocket of her skin tight black jeans. She definitely isn't as friendly as Maya or Jed. She's more appealing, though; thing about her makes it hard to tear my eyes from her face. I'm vaguely aware of Jade's eyes on me as I finally look away and pretend I was staring out of shock.

Because that's what it was right?

"See you around Josie.", Jed says and the three of them exit the room. I let out a long breathe. Calling the last few minutes uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"You're getting a new dorm!", my mother roars as soon as the door shuts.

"No, I can't.", I sigh, "It's fine, mother.". I do my best to hide my nerves. I don't know how well this is will work out, either, but the last thing I want is my overbearing mother causing a scene on my _first_ day of college. "I'm sure she won't be around much at all anyway." I try to convince her, along with myself.

"Absolutely not. We are going to switch you now.", her clean appearance clashes with the anger in her face. "You will not room with someone who allows people like that- those punks, at that!"

I look into her brown eyes, then to Jade. "Mother, please, lets see how it goes. Please."

My mother looks around to the room again, taking in the decor covering Maya's side, and huffs dramatically at the dark theme.

"Fine.", she spits out, much to my surprise. "but we're going to have a little talk before I go."

* * *

_Chapter three_

An hour later, after listening to my mother warn me against the dangers of parties and college men and _women_ \- using some language that's rather uncomfortable for Jade and I to here from her- she finally makes her move to leave. In her usual style, a quick hug and a kiss, she exits the dorm room, informing Jade that she will wait for her in the car.

"I'll miss having you around everyday.", she says softly and pulls me into her arms. 

"I'll miss you too, but we can talk everyday.", I promised and tighten my arms around her.

Jade brushes her lips across mine.. and just then I hear a horn honking in the parking lot.

Jade laughs and breaks away from me, "Your mom. She's persistent.", she kisses me on the cheek and hurries out the door, yelling, "Call you tonight!", as she goes.

"Left alone, I think about his hasty exit for just a moment and then begin to unpack my bags. Shortly, half of my clothes are neatly folded and stored in one of the small dressers; the remainder are neatly hung in my closet. 

_She goes to sleep._

_Next morning._

Maya is not in her bed. I would like to get to know her, but that might be difficult if she's never around. Maybe the girl from yesterday is her girlfriend? For her sake, I hope it isn't her.

Grabbing my toiletry bag, I make my way to the shower room. I can already tell that one of my least favorite things about the dorm life is going to be the shower situation- I wish each of the rooms had their on bathroom. It's awkward, but at least they won't be coed.

Or.. I had assumed they wouldn't be- wouldn't everyone assume that? But when I reach the door, sure enough, there are two stick figures printed on the sign, one male and one female. Ugh. I cant believe I didn't uncover it while I was researching WCU.

Spotting an open shower stall, I skirt through the half naked boy and girls quickly, pull the curtain closed tight, and undress, then hang my clothes on the rack outside blindly poking one hand out the curtain. The shower takes too long to get warm and the entire time I'm there I'm paranoid that someone will pull back the thin curtain separating my naked body from the rest of the guys and girls out there. Everyone seems to be comfortable with half-naked bodies of both genders walking around; college life strange so far and it's only the second day.

The shower stall is tiny, lined with a small rack of my clothes on while I shower and barely enough room to stretch my arms in front of me. I find my mind drifting to Jade and my life back home. Distracted, I turn around and my elbow knocks into the rack, knocking my clothes to the wet floor. The shower pours onto them completely soaking them.

"You've got to be kidding me!",I groan to myself, hastily cutting the water off and wrapping my towel around myself. I grab my pile if heavy, soaked clothes and rush down the hall, desperately hoping no one sees me. I reach my room and shove the key in, instantly relaxing when I push the door behind me.

Until I turn around to see the rude, auburn haired girl sprawled across Maya's bed.

* * *

_Chapter four_

"Um- Wheres Maya?", I try to sound authoritative, but my voice comes out as more of a squeak. My hands are clenched around the soft fabric of my towel and my eyes keep darting down to make sure it's covering my naked body.

The girl looks at me, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly, but doesn't say a word.

"Did you hear me? I asked you where Maya is" I repeat, trying to be slightly more polite this time.

The expression on her face magnifies and she finally mumbles, "I don't know.", and turns on the small flat screen on Maya's dresser. _What is she even doing here? Doesn't have his own room?_ I bite my tongue, trying to keep my rude comments to myself.

"Okay? Well, could you leave or something so I can get dressed?" She hasn't even noticed I'm in a towel. Or maybe he has but it doesn't seem to bother him.

"Don't flatter yourself, its not like im going to look at you", she scoffs and rolls over, her hands covering her face. She has a thick English accent that I didn't notice at first. Probably because she was too rude to actually speak to me yesterday.

Unsure how I should respond to her rude remark, I huff and walk to my dresser. Maybe she's gay, and not interested. Maybe that's what she meant by "Its not like im going to look at you.". Either that or she's just an asshole. I hastily put on a bra and panties, followed by a plain white shirt, and khaki shorts.

"Are you done yet?" she asks, snapping the last bit of patience I held.

"Could you be any more disrespectful? I did nothing to you. _What is your problem?!"_ I shout, much louder than I had wanted to, but by the surprised look on her face, my words had the intended effect.

She silently stares at me for a moment. And while I await for her apology.. she burst into laughter. Her laugher is deep and would be an almost lovely sound if she didn't come off so unpleasant. Dimples indent both of her cheeks as she continues on, and I feel like a complete idiot, unsure what to do or say. I don't usually like conflict and this this girl seems like the last person I should start a fight with.

The door opens and Maya bursts in.

"Sorry I'm late. I have a hell of a hangover" she says dramatically, and her eyes dart back and forth between the two of us. "Sorry, Josie, I forgot to tell you Hope would be coming by." She shrugs apologetically.

I would like to think me and Maya could make our living arrangement work, maybe even build some sort of friendship, but with her choice of friends and late nights, I'm just not sure anymore.

"Your girlfriend is rude." The words tumble out before I can stop them.

Maya looks over at the girl. And then they both burst into laughter. _What is it with people laughing at me?_ It's getting really annoying.

"Hope Mikaelson is _not_ my girlfriend!" she spits out, nearly choking. Calming down, she turns and scowls at this _Hope_. "What did you say to her?" Then, looking back to me: "Hope has a.. a unique way of conversing."

Lovely, so basically what she is saying is that Hope is, simply, at her core, a rude person. The English girl shrugs and changes the channel with the remote in her hand.

"There is a party tonight; you should come with us, Josie." she says.

So now its my turn to laugh.

"Parties aren't really my thing. Plus I have to go to get some things for my desk and walls." I look at Hope, who, of course, is acting as if neither of us is in the room with her.

"C'mon.. it's just one party! You're in college now, just one party won't hurt." she begs. "Wait, how are you getting to the store? I thought you didn't have a car?"

"I was going to take the bus. And besides, I can't go to a party- I dont even know anyone," I say, and Hope laughs again- a subtle acknowledgment that she'll pay just enough attention to mock me. "I was going to read and Skype with Jade."

"You don't want to take the bus on a Saturday! They're way too packed. Hope can drop you on the way to her place.. right, Hope? And you'll know me at the party. Just come.. please?" She presses her hands together presses her hands together in a dramatic plea.

I've only known her for a day; should I trust her? My mother's warning about parties goes through my head. Maya seems quite sweet, from the small interaction that I've had with her. But a party? 

"I don't know.. and, no, I don't want Hope to drive me to the store," I say.

Hope rolls over across Maya's bed with an amused expression. "Oh no! I was really looking forward to hanging out with you," she dryly replies, her voice so full of sarcasm that I want to throw a book at her wavy head. "Come on, Maya, you know this girl isn't going to show at the party," she says, laughing; her accent is so thick. The curious side of me, which I admit is quite large is desperate to ask her where she is from. The competitive side of me wants to prove that smug face of her wrong.

"Actually, yeah, I'll come," I say with as sweet smile as I can manage. "It sounds like it might be fun."

Hope shakes her head in disbelief and Maya squeals before wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug.

"Yay! We'll have so much fun!" she shrieks. And s big part of me is practically praying that she'll be right.

(slight warning this book, and the books after that is quite uhh toxic, but by the last book it's nice to see how they grow. If yall dont like it, I'll do something else but yeah this is well first four chapters)

**Author's Note:**

> like I said in the beginning, youre basically reading the actual book but hosie, I hope you enjoy this au lmk what you think, if you did enjoy it leave a kudos, and a comment , I love yall <3


End file.
